The present invention concerns a supporting device for the back rest in a weaving machine.
It is known that a supporting device for the back rest in a weaving machine consists of a lever which supports the back rest and which is loaded by means of a spring and/or damper. Such arrangement is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to be integrated in a supporting mechanism which imposes a periodical to-and-fro movement on the back rest in concordance with the weaving cycle, better known as the "easing motion".
Known embodiments in which use is made of a so-called "easing motion" are disadvantageous in that the suspension for the back rest is not sufficiently resilient, as a result of which these embodiments make it impossible to set the optimum resilient effect for a particular fabric.